Vaastu Shashtra can change the way your house attracts positive energ
by tanisharoy
Summary: Nothing can bring a real sense of security and comfort except an ideal home. As the famous saying goes, 'Home is where the heart is.' Transgressing the concept of a mere dwelling, it is elevated to the stature of most prized possession in the world, believes Dr Sundeep Kochar, one of the best astrologers in India.


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Nothing can bring a real sense of security and comfort except an ideal home. As the famous saying goes, 'Home is where the heart is.'span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTransgressing the concept of a mere dwelling, it is elevated to the stature of most prized possession in the world, believes strongDr/strong strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sundeep Kochar/strong, one of the /spana href=" "span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"best astrologers in India./span/a/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The desire of living in an ideal residential home is common to many. But what does it take to make one? Well, the Indian society lays great importance on the concepts of science, art, and astrology when it comes to finding a perfect home. It is intricately woven with threads of certain beliefs transmitted through the generations. The ancient beliefs of saints, seers and scholars have propounded a science of architecture: Vaastu style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Based on the cosmic influence of the sun, its light and heat, solar energy, directions of wind and the other natural elements namely earth, water, fire, air and space, the concept of Vaastu Shashtra helps in making a congenial setting or a place to live/spana href=" spiritual-outlook-key-salvation-dr-sundeep-kochar-explains/"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;". strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sundeep Kochar/strong/span/aspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" explains that it takes into account all the factors influencing a place. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"A man of 'thought power', Dr Kochar comes across as a maverick astrologer with unprecedented acumen. His remedies, astrological predictions and precision have paved way for immense success, establishing him as one of the most sought-after astrologers in India. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Having a rich experience which goes back to almost 2 decades, strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sundeep Kochar/strong has worked on the several projects of prestigious restaurants hotels and residential buildings across the globe. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe well-known Gaggan Restaurant; Asia's best restaurant placed at 7th position worldwide, being one of them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Rather than following superstitions, Dr Kochar lays great focus on incorporating positive energy in a dwelling. He explains that the fundamental principle of Vaastu Shashtra is based on the fact that every building possesses its own type of energy, having a major impact on the people who inhabit it. The energy starts influencing them in some way or the other. Thus, it is imperative to ensure that your home exudes positive energy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Listed below are some of the most effective vaastu tips for a better and healthier life:/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -.25in; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo2;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: Wingdings; mso-fareast-font-family: Wingdings; mso-bidi-font-family: Wingdings;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"üspan style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"North or north east direction should be preferred for the entrance gate of the house. It is mainly due to the fact that the sun's rays entering from south and west directions during afternoon are believed to have an adverse effect on human health./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -.25in; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: Wingdings; mso-fareast-font-family: Wingdings; mso-bidi-font-family: Wingdings;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"üspan style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"According to vaastu doctrines, it becomes important to ensure proper lightening and ventilation in the house. strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sundeep Kochar/strong states that a house facing north or east with windows and balconies in either of these two directions is an ideal option./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -.25in; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: Wingdings; mso-fareast-font-family: Wingdings; mso-bidi-font-family: Wingdings;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"üspan style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Having a common wall with other houses is believed to exude mixed energies Thus, it is important to leave open space on all four corners of the house./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -.25in; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: Wingdings; mso-fareast-font-family: Wingdings; mso-bidi-font-family: Wingdings;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"üspan style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"The bathroom should be on ideally on the North West corner of the dwelling, says strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sundeep Kochar/strong./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -.25in; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: Wingdings; mso-fareast-font-family: Wingdings; mso-bidi-font-family: Wingdings;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"üspan style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Rooms that are square or rectangular in design are should be preferred. South West direction is considered apt for the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -.25in; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: Wingdings; mso-fareast-font-family: Wingdings; mso-bidi-font-family: Wingdings;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"üspan style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"North-east or north-west part of the house is the best option when it comes to the room for children./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -.25in; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: Wingdings; mso-fareast-font-family: Wingdings; mso-bidi-font-family: Wingdings;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"üspan style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"North-east direction for the placement of any water body (swimming pool, an aquarium or a water tank)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%;"Somehow in past few years, the knowledge underlying the concept of vaastu shashtra has become all the more esoteric. What has been propagated is mainly the rule and not the reasoning. Maybe it's time we start looking for all the good in ancient beliefs and probably find out a lot of answers to our problems in life./span/p


End file.
